Abandoned
by HOC97
Summary: When two families are found dead in Georgia and one family is missing the BAU are called in to ivestigate, but will Reid be able to focus with the sudden  return of his father? Set in early season two. Read it! You know you want to
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned **

_Chapter 1_

**Family Reunion**

_I take my wife and the kids upstairs. The poor kids are tuckered out; my wife's looking drowsy herself._

A man in a long, grey coat is dragging two kids and a woman up the stairs in this ordinary suburban house.

_I tuck the kids into bed, I tuck the covers in around _th_em tightly; it keeps the monsters away, My wife has fallen asleep on the floor, it seems she's had a bit too much to drink _

"_Come on then" I chuckle and lift her bridal style to our bedroom._

He ties up the children in strong, blood stained rope. Their mother tries to fight him off her children but he hits her and she is knocked to the floor. "Come on then" he chuckles darkly and carries her to another room.

**BAU Bullpen, Virginia **

Dr Spencer Reid leans his lanky figure on the bar as he waits for his coffee to spurt from the machine and fill his FBI mug half way (he'd need the room for sugar and _some_ mi_lk)._

"Stay up watching startreck again pretty boy?" Morgan laughs at Reid

"Actually I was watching Solaris, it's the best sci-fi meditation film ever, it's 5 hours long but for some reason they don't seem to show it in the movie theatres" Reid thrills, and Morgan looks very much sorry for asking.

"Alright then pretty boy sorry I asked" Morgan says rolling his eyes and Reid has the kicked puppy look on his face.

"Sorry" Reid says in a small voice and looks down at his (sugar) coffee

"Solaris? Isn't that in Russian?" Elle asks as she enters the mini kitchen where Reid and Morgan were. Immediately Reid's eyes light up

"Yea, it's awesome!" Reid smiles. Morgan rolls his eyes at his co-worker who was about as fickle as a toddler right now.

"Whatever genius" Elle says and leaves with Reid's coffee. It's about 5 seconds later when they hear

"EW HOW MUCH SUGAR IS IN THIS?" Reid blushes and lifts his second cup to his mouth while Morgan doubles over laughing.

"Eh. Spencer?" Reid turns around sharply at the vaguely familiar voice only to drop his coffee at the sight of the person.

"I'm surprised you even remember my name" Reid says walking away to his desk to finish his reports

"But Spencer" the stranger says following him to his desk

"look I have a lot of paper work to do so I think it's best if you just leave" Reid says hurriedly then adds as an afterthought "That is what you're good at"

Hotch strode out of his office and announced "We have a case, everyone in the round table room in 5" Hotch spared a glance for his team and noticed a foreign object "Excuse me but who are you?"

"He's no one. In fact he was just leaving" Reid said following the rest of the team to the round table room.

"I'm his Father" the man said to Hotch as if he was addressing the principal of Reid's school.

"NO! You're not; you gave up that role a long time ago" Reid said turning around sharply and then entering the round table room, leaving every one speechless.

_What did he do? _Morgan thought _I've never seen Reid so worked up like that before_

"I'll just… eh go then" William Reid sighs and Hotch nods looking worriedly through the glass doors at their youngest profiler. "I think that would be best… Mr Reid" With that the rest of the team left for the roundtable room.

**In the roundtable room**

Hotch and Morgan keep glancing worriedly at Reid who reads (in the way that only Reid can) through the case files JJ has just handed out.

"Two single parent families have been murdered and one family- the Dawson's- are missing. All three Families have one thing in common they all consist of a mother a small child and a baby. The two families were both found in dumpsters near their apartments"

"Apartments? That's not enough privacy to murder three people" Morgan interrupts

"No… it says here that they were abducted three days previous in a park, they were never brought back to their apartment except when he dumped the bodies" Reid says

"So, the dump site is important to the unsub?" Gideon says

"But he puts them in a dumpster for god's sake, why would he risk getting caught with corpses to put them in a dumpster!"

"Was there any sings of rape?" Elle asks

"Both the women were and they all had drugs in their systems"

"What kind?" Morgan asks

"Propofol" Hotch reads off of the case file in his hand.

"INN, marketed as Diprivan by AstraZeneca it's a short-acting, intravenously administered hypnotic agent. Its uses include the induction and maintenance of general anesthesia, sedation for mechanically ventilated adults, and procedural sedation. It's also commonly used in veterinary medicine. You need to be an anesthesiologist to administer it" Reid says and they all give him that, "huh?" look and Hotch sighs

"For those who don't have an encyclopedic mind Reid" Hotch says looking at Reid with both concern and exasperation.

"It's basically anesthetic" Reid blushes as they all nod their heads and say "ooh"

"Wheel's up in 30 minutes" Hotch said standing up and about to walk out the door

"Wait where are we going?" Elle asked confused

"Atlanta, Georgia" Gideon as if it was obvious

**Authors note:**

**This story was brought to you by **

**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx &**

**HOC97**

**Hope you like it :DDD **

**Please review ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abandoned **

**Chapter2**

**~ On the jet ~**

Reid read his book "_The colour of magic_ ", it had been three minutes since he had started reading it and he was only 6 chapters into it. Morgan and Hotch shared a look of worry, followed by a stern one from Hotch that clearly said _go talk to him _Morgan nodded once and made his way towards the end of the jet where Reid had positioned himself when they had finished going over the case file.

"Hey, genius" Morgan grinned a shadow of his usual cheeky smile.

"… Hey Morgan" Reid replied after a moment as if he hadn't heard Morgan until moments after Morgan had stopped talking.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No" Reid said, a little too quickly for Morgan's liking, after receiving a _tell me or die _glare, the young agent sighed in defeat "He hasn't seen me, or even talked to me in 14 years and now he suddenly shows up? What does he want?" Reid exploded quietly.

"Reid he's your dad, I'm sure he doesn't _want_ anything, maybe he just wanted to get back in touch"

"But why now? Why does he come when I don't need him?" Reid questioned

"Listen, Reid when I was 10 my dad got shot by some guy who was robbing this store, and I remember missing him every day and wondering why he had to interfere, he was a cop but he was off duty. I felt so abandoned and alone and then I realised that he did it because he believed so strongly in justice, in my mind he died a hero" Morgan said and Reid nodded slowly, taking in all the new information, at a different time he would feel touched that Morgan was sharing so much with him but at the moment he was confused and angry at his father. It took a minute for Reid to talk again.

"… Morgan I'm sorry about your father, but at least you remember him doing something noble, I can't even remember my father that well. The last thing I remember is him fighting with my mom over who _has_ to take me. I'll always remember him as the man that left his 10 year old son to look after his mentally ill mother" Reid said harshly and Morgan put a hand on the shoulder of the person he had begun to think of as his younger brother sympathetically, Reid talked a lot but Morgan was starting to realise it was almost never about himself.

"Sorry man, must have been rough" Morgan said and Reid bit his lip, his eyes locked in the past

"Some days she didn't even recognise me, she'd think I was some kind of government imposter and she'd look at me with that … hatred in her eyes that I'd seen in everyone else, in the teachers I'd shown up –unintentionally of course- in the bullies that thought I was a freak, in the neighbours when I rambled on at "inappropriate" moments, but never her it just hurt, ya know?", Morgan winced at the pain in Reid's voice.

_He's really been through way too much _Morgan thought, his musings were interrupted by Reid smiling awkwardly "Ya know there's one good thing about being in charge of the house when you're a kid… twizzlers for breakfast"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh, drawing the attention of the entire jet to them as Reid smiled at Morgan's unrestrained laughter.

"Well, I guess that explains your sweet tooth!" Morgan laughed loudly and Reid blushed as the rest of the jet eyed them warily, but Reid could have sworn he say a knowing smile on Gideons' face.

_**Atlanta, Georgia**_

_My wife is ignoring me, I wonder what I did. All I know is that she hasn't spoken in hour, not since that fight earlier. But she can't leave, I've got the kids she'd never leave the kids, she loves them almost as much as I do. The kids are silent too, other than a few sobs now and then… I can tell they miss their mother I don't like fighting with her but she's being childish. Not me. _

The man stood up from where he was sitting with a child and baby in his arms. He cooed as they cried, their mother lay motionless on the floor, wide eyes vacant. Crimson painted her deathly pale skin and the blanket she had been carelessly wrapped in.

"Talk to me, talk to me c'mon baby…you're making the kids cry" The man shook her motionless body harder and harder "GET UP! I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU, FOR THIS FAMILY AND YOU THROW IT IN MY FACE! WELL SCREW YOU!" With that the man got up and slammed the door behind him. The child waited for the sound of a car engine before running towards his dead mother and sobbing into her chest as his baby sister cried in the corner.

**Authors note**

**This chapter was brought to you by **

**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx **

**and edited by **

**HOC97**

**Review if you've got a teacher that you hate (or hates you … yaro =_=) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandoned**

**Capter3**

**~ Atlanta, Georgia, scene of the first victims ~**

_The team has just arrived on the scene and they're meeting the sheriff of Atlanta and all are worried about Reid._

"Hello, Agent Hotchener I'm Sheriff Wood" the sheriff said

"Hello, Sheriff this is special agent Gideon, Special agent Greenaway, Special agent Morgan and Dr. Reid." Hotch said introducing the team.

"Hello, Dr. Reid" the sheriff said going in to shake Gideon's hand.

"I'm not Dr. Reid. He is. Gideon said pointing towards Reid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise…." He started to apologise.

It's alright I get it all the time" Reid said but quickly slipped into another world thinking about what his father really did want because he knew for a fact that he didn't just want to "get back in touch" if he wanted that he would've done it a long time ago. When he was struggling to keep his schizophrenic mother out of harm's way and trying to juggle bullies and collage every day of his life. Why didn't he come back _then_! Also what was he going to write in his letter to his mother today.

"Reid" Morgan said snapping him out of his world "we're going inside to look at the apartment"

"Ok" Reid said following Morgan and Elle into the building. They looked around the apartment looking for any signs of evidence on why the UNSUB chose this family and the others as well.

"Everything seems normal enough. Single mom takes her kids to the park one sunny day and never comes back to the apartment, few days later they turn up in a dumpster." Morgan observed

"And what part of that is normal to you?" Elle asked sarcastically

"Well you know what I mean the first part is. What do you think Reid?" Morgan asked Reid who was now looking at the photos on the fridge.

"I don't know? I'm trying to think about why the UNSUB chose Families like this, I mean I get that the family is vulnerable, single mom, two small kids, it's not uncommon but why would he dump the bodies in the dumpster at their building it just doesn't make sense" Reid said puzzled

**The killer's home**

_My son is asleep he's taken his mother's leaving pretty hard. For some reason he blames me for it. My baby girl is crying in my arms even she knows there's something wrong ,she needs her mother. I put her in her cot and pull the blanket over her so she won't be cold. She stops crying after a minuet._

A small boy is on the floor next to his mother, dead. A man holds a crying baby in the corner looking at the two people he has just murdered. He gets up and places the baby in a baby basket and smothers it with a blanket until it has stopped breathing. He then walks out of the house and into his car to drive to the apartment of the family he has just killed.

**Authors note **

**This chapter was brought to you by **

**HOC97**

**And edited by**

**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx**

**Review if you love Criminal Minds and Reid (: (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Abandoned **

**Chapter 4**

**Atlanta, Georgia Police station**

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him when he re-entered the room that had been set up for them.

Their resident genius was sitting cross legged on the floor over a _huge_ map with no shoes on (his miss-matching socks showing for all to see =D) concentrating hard on the map (no doubt memorizing it so he could work faster) The Sheriff and some other police officers stared at him while he took out a sharpie and started making seemingly random dots all over the map.

"Here's your coffee, genius" Morgan laughed as Reid's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, as Morgan handed him the coffee, Reid took a bag of sugar out of his messenger bag and dumped the whole lot in his coffee, much the poor naïve police peoples dismay, they had not thought it humanly possible to take that amount of sugar into your system without falling into immediate cardiac arrest.

Hotch however ignored it and continued talking to Elle

"So, you think this unsub is working alone? Three people is a lot of weight to carry around without drawing suspicion"

"Not if he had a truck and a gun, he could have used the mothers' maternal instinct against her…"

Gideon nodded "'Get in the back and stay quiet or I shoot the kid' would work, not a lot of woman would fight back if it meant their child was in any sort of risk"

"Yea and the truck works too, this unsub is so spread out, he could be a delivery man or a cable guy etc borrowing the truck from work" Red piped up.

"Wait, how do you know it's a man?" Sheriff Wood asked.

"Kidnapping cases rarely involve female unsubs, less than 3% of all cases and most of the time they have a male accomplice" Reid said

"In this case, the women have all been raped, the forensic evidence left behind on the bodies revealed that our unsub is in fact male, and as stated before is almost definitely working alone" Gideon finished.

"He's shown signs of narcissism and control from the ligature marks and multiple bruises all over the victims" Morgan added and Hotch nodded

"Reid, how is the geographical profile going?"

Reid winced "As I said, he is very spread out, I can't get a comfort zone for him, and it's still too early, with only two families"

"Are you saying that the Dawson's have to die before you can do anything?" Raged a dismayed officer, Reid looked like a deer in headlights as he tried to explain that wasn't what he meant and started to ramble on about how a geographical profile is only part of the process.

"Well, you've got you're third family Reid, the Dawson's were just found in a dumpster outside their apartment" Hotch announced, hanging up the phone he had answered in all the commotion.

**With the unsub**

_My wife and I walk up the stairs together_

"_Isn't this just like our honeymoon?" I ask, smiling brightly _

_She smiles back, crying from joy "Yes …honey" _

"_It's nice to have a break from the kids"_

_She nods hurriedly, crying even harder, I think she misses the little tuckers. _

"_We need this break" I say and we walk in comfortable silence._

**Authors**_** note **_

He's got another family (well part of one)

Brought to you by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx

Edited by HOC97

Review if you like your bananas yellow (or your apples red, depending on allergies and taste) ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

**Abandoned**

**Chapter5**

**~Quantico, Virginia~**

Garcia was typing on the many FBI computers trying to research all the possible patterns for the UNSUB when her favourite person calls her.

"Hello you've reached the house of excellence how may I help you today" Garcia said in her usual joking manner.

"Hey baby girl I need you to look for all the similarities between the victims that we may have missed" Morgan said using her nickname.

"Ok from what I can see all the victims were single parents with two small kids… wait a minute all the woman were divorced last year and the first woman had a restraining order put up against her ex-husband" Garcia reported back while typing at the speed of light on her computers.

"Can you get me a name?" Morgan asked

"Robert Sheeren, 442 Chestnut Drive. It's about Fifty miles from where you are now" She answered

"Thanks" he said hanging up the phone. He returned to the rest of the team where they were all trying to profile the seen that lay before them. "Hotch; Garcia said that all the victims were divorced last year and that the first the victim had a restraining order against her ex"

"Do we know where he is?" Hotch asked sternly

"442 Chestnut Drive" Morgan answered

"Then let's go" Hotch order and with that they all left in the SUV to see Robert Sheeren

**442 Chestnut Drive **

The team pull up outside a white house with a station wagon parked in the drive way. They all go up to the house as Gideon knocks on the door. A man who appears to be in his mid-thirty's answers the door.

"MR. Sheeren. We're with the FBI we just want to ask you a few questions about your ex-wife" Gideon says flashing his badge along with the others.

"Of course, come in" said

"Thank you" Hotch replied entering with the others.

"Mr. Sheeren when was the last time you saw your ex-wife" Gideon asked

"I haven't seen Mary or the kids in over a year"

The team all look at each other with sadness in their eyes. None of them wanted to tell this man what had happened to his ex-wife and kids. Then Elle spoke up.

"Mr. Sheeren your ex-wife was found along with your children killed in a dumpster last week" Elle said wishing that she didn't have to.

"What" Mr. Sheeren wisped sitting down from shock.

"Mr. Sheeren we have to know why your ex-wife got a restraining order against you" Hotch said looking very sympatric at the man.

"Mary didn't want me around her and the kids anymore because had a new boyfriend and she wanted the kids to think of him as their dad. I said that I wasn't going to let her get away with that and Hailey my daughter hated him as well and told me that she wanted to come and live with me. Mary wouldn't take this and filed a restraining order against me stopping me from seeing the kids" the man's voice faded away as he broke down in tears for his children.

The team were about to leave when Robert Sheeren said; "Wait I can't tell you where this guy lives but I know his name. It's Barcel Lavel, that's all I know."

The team left without another word and got into their SUV.

_I think our little break has been good for my wife; she's needed this rest for so long. It's only ten o'clock but she's asleep. "let her" I think to myself we're going to have the kids tomorrow anyway let her enjoy it while she can_

**Authors note:**

**This chapter was brought to you by:**

**HOC97**

**Edited by:**

**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx**

**Review if you've ever had a bad day, week, year, life.**

**PS. Sorry for the late update. :)xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Abandoned

Chapter 6

Morgan flipped open his cell phone and punched in a familiar speed dial

"Good day my chocolate God how may the Goddess of all things techy and awesome be of service?" Morgan heard Garcia smirk over the line.

"I need you to do a back-round check on Robert Sheeren and Barcel Lavel" Hotch added in

"On it my sweets!, Garcia out"

"Do you think he was being honest?" Reid asked

"He genuinely seemed to not know about the murder" Elle said

"Seemed" Gideon repeated

"We'll know when Garcia calls back" Hotch said and with that, Morgans' phone rang and he put it on speaker

"Who's the best TA in the world?"

"Depends on what you've got for us" Gideon said

"WELL, Digging into dear Robert was Über easy, simple life, born 1976 went to Georgia public high school got a job at a local bakery happily married yada yada yada until 2009 when their marriage ended in a not so happy way when he found her cheating …"

"With Barcel Lavel" JJ finished.

"Yes and I'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't been cheating too, full custody went to his wife as he was unemployed and she wasn't and the court always favours the woman" Garcia finished

"Well that's a motive" Morgan

"I don't know" Reid bit his lip "If his family were the original targets and he was just working up to it we'd see more signs of him unravelling"

"But the time between kills is shortening" Elle pointed out.

"But his style of kill isn't changing" Gideon pointed out.

"Yea…" Whatever point Reid was going to make was cut off by the sight in front of him as they re-entered the police station.

****

"_Sweety I'm getting some bad vibes from you" I say with mock sternness _

"_Please don't ignore me" I say in a way that –for lack of a better word- sounded whiny._

…_She's still ignoring me I realize with a pout _

"_Start Talking!" I yell in frustration then calm down and stroke her hair "Sorry" I whisper _

****

Spencer Reid gaped openly as William Reid rocked back and forth on his feet nervously.

"Erm… hi?" William waved

"What are you doing in Georgia?" Spencer asked with a confused crease in his brow.

"Who is he?" Gideon asked

"Reid's dad" Morgan supplied

"Biologically" Spencer felt the need to add quickly and the team didn't need to be profilers to see the hurt in both of the Reids' eyes.

"In any occasion what is that you need here?" Hotch asked

"I just wanted to see Spencer and…"

"Well you've seen me, you can leave now" Spencer interrupted and the team stared at Reid in shock, he never snapped at people or cut them off, they'd never even seen him get angry.

"Spencer I know you don't want to talk to me" William said, advancing towards the group "But you have to understand why I left"

"I know why you left!" Spencer bit back "You left because you couldn't handle looking after my Mother because she's schizophrenic and thought a 10 year old could"

Elle and JJ shared worried looks at this and William bit his lip at how bluntly Spencer put it.

"Reid if you want to take some time off the case that's fine" Hotch said

"No I don't need any time off" Spencer said and Hotch nodded and the team left to the room set up for them with Garcia complaining over the phone that she couldn't see what was happening.

Morgan stayed behind and levelled a glare at William.

"Listen, I get that you want to reconnect with your son but if you're gonna hurt him again then you're gonna have to go through us"

William smiled rather than being intimidated " I'm glad he finally has some friends"

Morgan creased his brow and William simply waved and walked away "I'm not giving up!" He shouted back "Make sure you tell him that"

Morgan was unsure of what to do so he just nodded curtly and walked to the room where he could see through the glass door that everyone was listening intently to Garcia and spit-balling ideas.

Williams words echoed in his mind

_I'm glad he finally has some friends _

"Hmm… well at least he was right about one thing" He muttered to himself and smiled fondly as their resident genius gestured wildly to prove some point that was muted by the glass.

_He definitely has friend he can rely on _

**Authors note**

Review please!

This chapter was brought to you by

xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx

And edited by

HOC97


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandoned **

**Chapter 7 **

Morgan chewed on his lip as Reid put together a new geographical profile –he had to completely redo it and get a new map when he spilled coffee on it-

"Hey, kid" Morgan called immediately getting the young genius' attention, they were alone so Morgan thought it would be a relatively good time to bring up Reids' dad

"When your dad left earlier he said something… weird" Morgan said unsurely and grew nervous as Reids' expression darkened.

"What did he say?" Reid asked quietly

"That he's good that you finally have some friends" Reid tensed up as he said this and Reis turned back to the geographical profile and went back to work

"What's weird about that? There is a reason my social skills are so awful" He said as if it were obvious and Morgan winced

"You've never had any friends, besides us, I mean"

"Actually my popularity increased when I started coaching the basketball team in college, I broke down the opponents' shooting strategy" Reid turned and grinned at Morgan who couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>The man fingered a sharp dart in his rough hand absently as he observed a family playing in the park, he squeezed the dart hard and ignored is bleeding palm as he saw a man approach the family.<p>

Of course this was not some random family, he had tailed them all day. And now this interloper had dared to come up all smiley as if he knew  them, he didn't know them!

_No one does _He thought venomously and geared himself up for combat _No one treats __my _family like that

Hotch hung up his phone and addressed the team that was with him; Gideon, JJ and Elle

"He's unravelling, it's just been reported that a man was seen taking a woman and three children-"

"What's new then?" JJ asked

"This wasn't a single parent family, a man was there too, the unsub killed him without hesitation" Hotch said grimly

"How do we know this is our guy, then?" Elle asked

"We don't know for certain but there are too many similarities to dismiss it" Hotch said calmly "now come on, we need to scope this place out" Hotch eyed the dusty old building in front of them "If Garcia is right then our guy lives here"

"What about the witness?" JJ asked remembering what Hotch had said earlier

"I've already texted Reid and Morgan to interview her" Hotch said

Elle groaned and muttered "Great the big, scary alpha male and the kid that trips over his own feet"

Gideon chuckled fondly "They'll be fine"

"Over course, he is your little protégé" Elle rolled her eyes, knowing Gideon was mostly talking about Reid.

* * *

><p>Reid fidgeted nervously as Morgan glared at their witness, or actually at the witness's best friend, Cindy.<p>

"Listen, I just really need you to step aside so we can talk to your friend" Morgan said as calmly as he could, Cindy just glared back, protectively holding her friend, Elizabeth's arm.

"No"

Morgan looked ready to lose it, so Reid stepped in "I know that this will be hard to have to remember seeing what you did but there might be something vital that you've seen or heard that will lead to us catching him and sparing innocent lives" Reid spoke gently and directly to Elizabeth and Cindy seeing Elizabeth relax slightly to Reids' soft voice sighed in defeat and stepped aside, still holding her hand.

Morgan stared disbelievingly at the scene as Reid smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth and told her to go through everything that happened at her own pace.

_I spent the best part of an hour arguing with that girl and Reid says a few words and she just steps aside, and the kid has the social skills of, well a book I guess __I'm pretty sure that's where he gets all his common sense any way _Morgan inwardly scowled at this thought _he should have got that from his mother _

Morgan was so out of it that he only noticed that Reid was done the interview when the young genius had dared to walk over and prod him on the forehead with two pianist worthy fingers, gaining him a few sniggers from the "oh so traumatized" girls that Morgan just noticed were about Reids' age.

"Morgan, are you done sulking?" Reid asked sweetly with a slight smirk and Morgan ruffled his hair and laughed he knew that Reid probably knew he wasn't sulking over not being able to get the witness to talk but just wanted to tease Morgan for a change.

Morgan smiled charmingly to the girls "Thank you for all your help, you can go now"

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered shyly and both girls leaned around Morgan to wave at Reid and say sweetly "Bye, Doctor Reid" Reid smiled and did a small wave back. Cindy gave him a piece of paper and left. Reid furrowed his brow as he read it "It's just a bunch of numbers" He said looking up to Morgan who was having silent hysterics. This was when the rest of the team walked in and Hotch raised a brow "Having fun?"

"Judging by Reids' confused face and Morgans laughter, I would guess that Reid accidently said something that translates into some sort of innuendo in Morgans' dirty mind" deduced with a smirk on her face

"I resent that!" Morgan said as he regained composure "What happened is that the witness, Elizabeth, brought a friend and her friend wouldn't let me talk to her"

"You were kinda scary" Reid interjected

"So after a while Reid decides to step in and Cindy (the friend) gives in straight away!"

The girls on the team all sniggered "Morgan zoned out so I asked all the questions, I had to poke him on the forehead to bring him back to earth" Reid smiled

"So why was Morgan laughing when we came?" Elle asked

"Well we said goodbye and stuff and Cindy gave me some paper with a bunch of numbers on it and Morgan just started laughing"

"Awww" JJ and Elle mock cooed "Our little boy is all grown up and already has girlies after him"

"Reid sat up straighter and his eyes widened in realisation "This is a phone number!" he exclaimed and the team broke into laughter except Hotch who pinched his nose to ward off the headache he knew was coming. Sometimes he really wondered about his team…

* * *

><p>The man opened the door to his house loudly, it made a creaking noise that one would expect from large wooden doors such as these. The creaking door was almost loud enough to drown out the hopeless, muffled screams of his … companions. They had been screaming for a while but the man was deaf to it all that mattered was his family. His happy family that existed in his head.<p>

_Things are perfect now_ He thought with a Cheshire cat smile as he tossed the bag with his new _family _inside it down the hallway, oblivious to their pain and fear.

**Authors note**

Sorry for the late update

Review pleas ^-^

**This chapter was brought to you by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx **

**edited by HOC97**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Reid was walking back from the coffee machine with four cups of coffee (well three cups of coffee and one cup of sugar) when Reid's _least_ favourite person walks through the door.

"Oh my god! Can you not take no for an answer?" Reid said seriously fed up.

"Spencer all I want to do is talk" William begged

"Yea you keep saying that but there is really nothing to talk about. You left me and mom, because you were weak! That's it, nothing more to say!"

"Wait spencer! Why don't we meet up for a drink this afternoon? We can talk and get everything out in the open." William said in a panic.

"Fine" Reid sighed "I will give you this one last chance."

"Grate!" William said happily "I'll see you at around seven" and with that he practically skipped out the door.

Reid sighed, _why did he just agree to go for a drink with his "father"? He didn't even drink_. He walked into the room where Elle, Morgan and JJ were all pretending to be busy reading files or studding the geographical profile.

"I knew you were watching guys" Reid said placing the coffees down on the table and goes over to look at the geographical profile. "There has to be something in here that we can use" Reid said frustrated.

Just then the phone rang with the one and only Garcia on the other end: "Hello my pretties!" She said in her usual chirpy tone.

"Hey baby girl!" Morgan flirted back. "What you got for us"

"Ok. So I did some digging on this Barcel Lavel guy"

"and?" Elle prompted

"And nothing! Literately zip!" She exclaimed "However" she said making a comeback "I did find two cheques in a Mr Arnold Lavel and get this, he was convicted three times in 2005 for spousal abuse"

"Really? That's terrible!" JJ said in disgust.

"Yea and that's not all, he also was reported living in a dumpster before a homeless charity found him."

"Well that would explain why he puts them in a dumpster after he kills them" Elle said

"Hey Garcia did he have a family?" Reid asked

"Hang on" she said typing at the speed of light on her computer "Yea he had two kids and a wife. He went through a messy divorce six months before the charity found him."

"Garcia do we have an address for this guy?" Gideon asked standing in the doorway. He had been there the entire time.

"That's the other thing, after he left the homeless shelter he went completely off the map: no credit cards, no bank statements, not even a drivers licence"

"Keep digging Garcia and fax us the picture of him" Gideon said.

"I'll tell the media to prepare for a press conference." JJ said walking out the door.

"I think we're ready to give the profile." Hotch said.

"Thanks Garcia" Morgan called over the phone

"Garcia out!"

* * *

><p>The man was lying with his wife in bed when he heard his children crying.<p>

"Don't worry there are no more monsters in your closet" he said with blood on his face and hands from their mother and sister.

"Sleep, now" he said as he stuck a needle into their arms and with that he opened up the doors of make-believe house that he built underground deep in the woods.

**Authors note**

**This chapter was brought to you by:**

**HOC97**

**And edited by:**

**XLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx**

**PS. Very sorry for the well over due update the next one will be up ASAP**


End file.
